


An avocado teaches a noodle math

by imagiraffe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Short Chapters, and irregular and very delayed updates, anyone order some boys? no? well here they are anyway, but ill do my best to keep it updated frequently, probably warning for bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagiraffe/pseuds/imagiraffe
Summary: Shinguuji's bad at math, so the teacher tells Amami to help him. Then again, the only tip Shinguuji feels the need to calculate is the one belonging to the avocado man eyy





	1. Chapter 1

After an exceptionally boring class, Shinguuji stared out the window, just wanting to go home. It was maths, he didn’t care much about it. He didn’t need it in his field, and he wasn’t very good at it, either. He looked over to their classroom’s homeroom teacher. They were explaining some very difficult and complicated formula to calculate... Whatever they were supposed to be doing. Shinguuji had no interest in the class anyway, and he knew he wouldn’t understand, so there was no point in paying attention. If he was asked a question, he would just pretend to think, then say he didn’t know the answer. There were two outcomes to that, either the teacher would move on to someone else, or they’d help him get the right answer, but he was fine with that. If you were hopeless enough like he was, the teacher would just give the answer, along with their calculations, and Shinguuji could zone out again.

“-so to calculate the tip-”

A snort from Ouma and Iruma. Predictable, their humor was akin to that of a middle schooler.

“-you only have to know x to enter y. Shinguuji, would you like to try?”

Oh, hell. The teacher must have noticed his confused expression. He looks at the big screen at the front of the classroom to at least get an idea of what he was supposed to do. No use, he was entirely lost.

“Well? Do you know the answer?”

Shinguuji glanced at the teacher, then at whoever in class would be the most subtle to look at. He looked back to the teacher.

“I don’t know.”

“Would you like to try?”

That usually meant ‘at least give it a shot, you donkey’, so he sighed inaudibly and just nodded.

The teacher began another long-winded explanation, not noticing how Shinguuji shot Ouma a glare for his very poorly hidden groan. He knew he didn’t even want to hide it, though. The shorter student just wanted to tick him off, and if the anthropologist was honest, it was working. He looked back over at the teacher, though he wasn’t listening. He was big enough to admit he’d never understand it, it just wasn’t his thing. As soon as he’d see numbers and formulas combined, his mind would blank out. The only numbers he could keep up with were those of years. The teacher looked at him, and he just nodded.

“Did you get all that?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“We could arrange some after-school lessons if you’d like, I don’t want to keep the rest of the class up.”

“It would be wonderful.”

He couldn’t care less.

“Who here would like to tutor him? Amami? Arrange something after school, then.”

Now he could care. Oh, he really couldn’t have been luckier, with someone as wonderful as Amami as his tutor. He looked over to him, his expression remaining neutral, and Amami smiled back at him. Math would be a lot more fun from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gucki and avocadad go to green mans house
> 
> also guckis a nasty

At long, long last, the bell finally rang. Shinguuji put his books back in his bag. He’d gotten stuck around halfway through the homework, so he switched over to making notes about his classmates’ behaviors in the notebook he uses only for that, unnoticed by their teacher. He smiled to himself a bit, remembering how he noticed Yonaga shamelessly doodling, pretending not to notice the teacher looking her way with an irritated look. It wasn’t obvious, but he could see that she knew very well that the teacher wasn’t happy.

With that in mind, he got up, not noticing his friend walking towards him. At least, he was pretty sure they were friends. They hung out sometimes, and they shared a few words during lunch break around once a month. Amami also liked listening to Shinguuji’s stories, so he supposed they were pretty close.

“Hey, how about we start today? I’m free today, the others are still in school, so we’ve got the house to ourselves.”

The others? He must have been talking about his siblings, Shinguuji decided. He nodded.

“Yes, it aligns with my schedule well. If you lead the way, I will follow behind.”

He got up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and gave the green-haired boy a nod to sign he was ready to go. The other responded with a chuckle, and they started to walk out of the school and towards Amami’s home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was much bigger than Shinguuji’d expected, so he was a bit taken aback. He looked up at the massive mansion, then to his classmate, who had started to laugh at his undoubtedly surprised expression.

“No need to be that impressed, it’s just a house. Nothing bigger than school.”

Well, yes, but the school was a monstrously huge building, so that really didn’t make it any less impressive. Still, Amami has told him about all of his travels, so it’s logical to assume they had a lot of money. And then there was the amount of siblings Amami had, so it was logical if Shinguuji thought about how they needed their space.

“It still is quite a big mansion, but it isn’t worth losing our precious time over. Shall we go in?”

As the two entered, one thing became clear to Shinguuji, and that was that the outside really didn’t betray what was inside. The ceilings were decorated with chandeliers, and the walls had a gorgeous wallpaper. If Shinguuji compared this house to the person standing next to him, he would think for sure he’d broken in there, his appearance was a huge contrast to that of his home.

“Shinguuji-kun, you’re staring. Something catch your attention?” The green-haired boy chuckled in the same carefree way as he always did. Shinguuji looked from the chandelier to the other.

“Am I? My sincerest apologies, I never expected you to live in such wealth.”

“Eh, it’s nothing too impressive. Just home.”

Just home. This wasn’t just home, if he didn’t know any better, Shinguuji may have thought Amami was using his title as the SHSL Adventurer to hide his true identity of the SHSL Prince. This wasn’t just home at all.

“I can’t imagine this could have been cheap at all, it certainly isn’t as you describe it. Before we begin our lesson, could you show me around? Judging by the beautiful walls, as well as all other decorations, from the candles adorning the walls to the carpet, this place seems like it holds some anthropological meaning that I would like to discover.”

“Doubt it, but sure. Wanna start at the library, or do you wanna explore everything in order?”

The library. He had a _library_? And he said it like it was nothing big. A _library_ in his own castle of a home.

Amami was looking at him, but Shinguuji was too deep in thought to notice. “Made your choice yet?”

That pulled him out of his thoughts, and the taller male looked over at the other. “I- ah, yes. I would like to go in chronological order, please. It is the same as they do in museums, that way you will not see things multiple times, and you will not miss anything. It’s the most effective method.”

“I wouldn’t call this a museum, but sure. First up’s the living room. No one actually stays to chill there, but we call it that anyway.”

The two took off their shoes before proceeding. Amami talked about what they used the rooms for, and it came to Shinguuji’s attention that most rooms were barely ever used. It was understandable, though. The house had too many rooms to occupy every single one.

They finally got to the library after a long, never-ending, everlasting 10 minutes of walking around and Amami chuckling at his guest’s reactions. He couldn’t help it, the anthropologist looked like he was about to break into one of his infamous rants of humanity’s beauty with the amount of excitement clearly written in his eyes.

“Well, here we are. The library. Go find a spot to sit, I’ll get us some tea.” And with those words, Amami left Shinguuji to stare at the gorgeous architecture and the endless rows of books. He placed his bag on a random table, then began looking around the place, picking up a few books he thought were interesting, and sitting back down.

He didn’t notice the other student coming back inside with a plate with two cups of tea and some sweets on it, or how he sat at the other end of the small table. He was much too absorbed in the book to see anything going on around him. He wasn’t to blame, really, the book was very interesting. A boy and a girl, both in love, decide to live with each other, when a fairy intervenes and steals the girl’s heart after nearly having been killed by the boy. The girl saves the fairy and has a fight with her lover, until they break up and she leaves him for the fairy.

Then, Amami cleared his throat and once again pulled Shinguuji out of his thoughts, or the book, in this case.

“You can borrow some books if you want, I don’t read them, and I’m pretty sure neither does anyone else here.” He gave another one of his carefree smiles and leaned forward to read the book’s cover.

“The Fairy Tale? I remember when my mom read that to me when I was younger. It’s kind of a weird concept, don’t you think?”

Shinguuji looked at him for a bit, chuckled to himself, and nodded. “Yes, it’s rather peculiar. It’s interesting too, though. I quite like it.”

Amami chuckles as well. “It’s better if you imagine something other than a fairy, like a bee.”

A bee? What human would run off with a bee? And what idiot would try to kill a bee?

“You have quite the imagination, haven’t you? Why a bee, of all creatures?”

Amami only laughed. “Just crossed my mind. So, let’s start the lesson, right?”

“...right.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of listening to Amami’s tutoring, Shinguuji only observed him. Truth be told, he still didn’t feel like learning to understand this method, so it didn’t matter to him. It started off as him being bored at the useless knowledge, so he started to take mental notes of Amami’s general behavior and way of speaking, then it turned to him paying more attention to his body language, then he started to study his face. He noticed how long Amami’s lashes were, the small layer of makeup on his face, his green eyes, that were large compared to Shinguuji’s own, usually half-lidded eyes, and his very fluffy looking, blonde-ish/green-ish hair. The way two tufts of hair stuck up more than the rest, and how curly it was. His pale skin, which was strange, considering how much he travelled. After he’d looked at every detail on his face, Shinguuji moved on to the rest of what wasn’t covered up by the table. Like the leather bracelets on his left wrist and the single bracelet on his right, which brought more attention to how much he spoke with his hands, waving them around and using an imaginary whiteboard to illustrate what points to pay attention to, and the many rings on his fingers, more on his right that on his left. Shinguuji tried to deduce which hand was his dominant by this, but lost interest pretty quickly. His eyes drifted to his necklace, a simple thing, but with a pretty stone hanging from it. He wondered briefly if it was a real gemstone and decided it could very well have been, with all of his travels. Then his eyes landed on his collarbones, which stuck out a bit and were very visible thanks to the shirt he wore. The anthropologist’s eyes lingered there, and he drowned out whatever else his classmate was saying. His collarbones did look good, and Shinguuji couldn’t help but wonder what reaction he’d get if he sunk his teeth into them, with the other boy lying underneath him and drew in a short gasp of breath as he sucked a mark into the thin, sensitive sk--

“Did you get all that? ..dude, you okay? You seem a bit out of it.”

Shinguuji cut off that train of thought and looked back at his eyes, and nodded. “Yes, I’m alright. I still don’t quite understand, though. Could you explain some more?”

With a short laugh and a nod, Amami went on with another example, leaving the taller student to study his features some more. He would try to keep his thoughts more appropriate this time, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof this is... short but its been fucking M O N T H S and the writers block is punching me in the dick so to give yall at least SOMETHING here ill just. give ya this,, its Bad, its Boring, its Short, but its Something
> 
> also kiyo has Never received a gift, Ever, in his Life

Well, that didn’t go as planned. Not only did Shinguuji not pay attention throughout the entire lesson, Amami even noticed at one point.

Around half an hour into his third time explaining something relatively easy, the shorter boy sighed and looked up at Shinguuji. “You’re... not paying any attention to me at all, are you? I get that his subject is really boring, but it’s important to pass, y’know?”

Heck. “Oh, no, I have been paying attention to you.” Just not to what he was saying. Hey, it was hardly his fault for having good taste, if he would have to make a list of the three most attractive people in class, Amami would easily rank first. There was no way he wasn’t some sort of...

“...faerie...”

“What’s that? Speak up, dude, I’m all for the quiet and mysterious aesthetic, but it’s not good if I can’t hear you.”

He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. But hey, if Amami wanted mysterious, he’ll get mysterious.

“It’s nothing, pay no mind to it. It’s getting awfully late, so I’d best return home.”

The adventurer shrugged, but then looked at the other sternly. “It’s 14:35. It’s really not late at all.”

Oh man, he was really blowing his covers left and right. Amami laughed a bit at the sight of the clearly surprised anthropologist. This was so embarrassing, oh god.

“...you’re not blushing, are you?”

Oh god. Shinguuji was just about to check if he was, when Amami’s hand reached forward to his mask to see more of the redness on his face. The taller boy smacked his hand away without thinking, and he’d be lying if he said he did it on purpose. Luckily, though, the other boy didn’t look hurt or offended, he just chuckled.

“Ah, I-I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you.” He hated how pathetic that sounded, but there’s not much you can do.

A wave of Amami’s hand, and another chuckle. “It’s fine, it’s my own fault. Should’ve figured you’re not comfortable with taking off the mask, for some reason.”

His smile dropped and not only did Shinguuji see his intense gaze, he also felt it, giving him goosebumps. Not that he was intimidated, though.

“Why are you so determined on keeping the thing on? I haven’t ever seen you take it off, and it’s a bit suspicious how you even have multiple masks for different things. I’m starting to think you’re hiding something.”

Shinguuji’s eyes widen, both at the accusation and the serious tone. But then the carefree smile returned as if nothing had even happened, like it was only ever gone because of some glitch in the system.

“Then again,” Amami continued, “it’s probably no big deal. But doesn’t it ever get, y’know. Annoying? I can’t imagine you wouldn’t wanna breathe some fresh air every now and then. It’s a lot like constantly keeping a scarf over your nose, so you breathe in your own breath a lot, and it’s hard to breathe at all at times. Don’t you get that?”

“I... I can’t say I do. I don’t mind it much, as I’ve gotten used to it. What prompted your sudden concern?”

Another shrug, and Amami suddenly got up. “No reason, really. We’re done studying, I think. We can spend some more time here, or in my room. I’ve got some stuff you might be interested in.”

Oh, he was interested in Amami’s room, alright. 

Jesus, Shinguuji, you told yourself you wouldn’t have these thoughts anymore, but here you are.

Ignoring the endless possibilities of going to Amami’s room with him, he opted for just following the other boy quietly. When the two enter, Shinguuji couldn’t say he was very impressed. Compared to the house... Sure, the bedroom was luxurious, but it was a bit of a mess, unfinished homework carelessly laid down onto the bed, the desk, even the floor. Had it not been for it possibly being weird, or even rude, Shinguuji would absolutely send Amami out to clean up for him. 

He decided against it.

For the rest, it looked alright. There were small objects from all over the world scattered about, on his nightstand, the windowsill. A small statue caught his eye, and the taller went over to it. A small, wooden figure of Ganesha, the Hindu god of knowledge and wisdom. Carefully, he picked it up, observing it closely.

He could vaguely hear a chuckle, but honestly, he was too distracted to pay much attention to his surroundings. Even if it was his romantic interest.

When he felt a tap on his shoulder, though, he looked up, a bit alarmed.

Amami had finally gotten his attention, and gave another laugh. “You like it? I got it in India a while back, I read about it, thought you’d like it. I forgot to give it to you, though.” Another chuckle. Always so carefree. “You can have it now, if you’d like.”

All Shinguuji could really do was blink and stare at Amami. ‘If you’d like’. Of course he’d like. But could he really accept an offer like this?

The adventurer could see his hesitation, apparently, because he gave another laugh. “Really, you can have it. It’s fine. I bought it for you, y’know?”

After maybe a minute more of being absolutely speechless, Shinguuji managed a “thank you”. 

“And you’re... absolutely sure? This is quite the prized object...”

In return, Amami nodded.”I’m sure. It’s all yours.”

With barely concealed excitement, Shinguuji put it in his bag.

“I’m guessing you like it?”

“I do, yes. It’s... a wonderful gift, thank you.”

His mask couldn’t conceal the blush creeping up onto his cheeks this time, and it brought a genuine smile to Amami for once.


End file.
